


Responsibility

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2020 [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: The bundle is wrapped in a mint green blanket and has a knit cap over its head. It appears to be a 5-lb bag of flour.---Blue has a school project. The boys aren't sure what to think.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Gansey Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Gansey Week 2020





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: ley lines / death & rebirth / I would take all of you anywhere**

Gansey and Ronan are waiting outside of Monmouth for Blue to show up. When she gets here, they’re going to go pick up Adam from work then head to Nino’s for pizza. 

They’re sitting in a pair of lawn chairs that Ronan picked up off the side of the road. Gansey cannot imagine how he fit them in the trunk of the BMW to bring them home. Even folded, their metal frames are bulky and unwieldy. Knowing Ronan and Noah, the chairs won’t last long before some destructive car-related incident befalls them. 

When Blue rides up on her bike, Gansey notices a new basket attached to the front and Blue grabs a bundle of something from the basket and walks the last few steps over to them. 

The bundle is wrapped in a mint green blanket and has a knit cap over its head. It appears to be a 5-lb bag of flour. 

“Jane,” Gansey says, slightly uncertainly. “I hope you’re well. I see you’ve brought a bag of flour with you.”

“Did you lose a real baby?” Ronan asks. “If so, that’s not a very convincing replacement.”

“Ha ha ha,” Blue says drily. “We’re doing the baby project at school this week. It’s supposed to discourage teen pregnancies or something.”

The boys sit and think for a minute. Blue glares at them, daring them to say something offensive about the public-school system. 

“Aren’t you supposed to have a partner?” Ronan cranes his neck to look towards the road, waiting for another high school kid to appear. 

“Yeah, well. I guess I was supposed to. But I asked Mrs. Connors if she thought a single mother couldn’t raise a child and apparently she didn’t want to argue about that with the child of a single mother. So, I get to do it alone.”

Blue looks pleased with herself. Ronan looks pleased on her behalf, but mostly for arguing with a teacher. 

“Does it have a name?” Gansey asks. 

“I’ve just been calling it Baby. That seemed practical.”

“How about Shithead?” Ronan suggests immediately. “Or Fuckweasel. Fuckweasel Sargent has a nice ring to it.”

“I’ve always thought Bartholomew was a noble name.”

Blue makes a face at both of them. “I think I’ll stick with Baby. Are we leaving?”

“Is it coming with us?” Ronan asks. He seems troubled by the idea.

“Yes,” Blue says firmly. She hadn’t been nearly so dedicated to the project until she saw how uneasy Ronan was. Now you would have to pry this bag of flour from her cold, dead hands. 

“Well,” Gansey says, getting up. “I for one think this a delightful project. I’m sure you’ll learn all about responsibility and, um, contraception. I would take all three of you, plus Adam, anywhere with me.”

Ronan grunts. “Fine. Let’s go see what Parrish thinks of this, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, apologies for the late post
> 
> on a completely unrelated topic, how important is the tip of your thumb?


End file.
